Healing
by DeMoKa
Summary: stevieslashkate femslash alert! Kate has something very very important to tell Stevie.


**Here is my first McLeod's Daughters fanfic. I first shipped Stevie/Kate because of the Stevie killing Harry set of eps, but then I added Stevie/Regan to my list of fave ships cause they have great chemistry on screen too! Friends with benefits, isn't it:)**

'Stevie! Stevie? Where are you? Oh...' Kate quietened herself as she saw Stevie snoozing on the porch. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie was as knackered as anything, trying to avoid as much human contact as she could. Being accused of Harry's murder was taking much bigger a toll than Kate had originally thought. Stevie, strong Stevie Hall, not as immortal as she'd thought. Kate furrowed her brow. If only she had believed Stevie when she had told her to believe her account. Of course, as Kate would normally, she decided that Stevie was lying and that she'd need the police to prove otherwise.

She couldn't remember any pain more intense that she had ever felt when the police came and took Stevie away. Those eyes, Stevie's eyes, they had pierced a large black hole in Kate's heart. Kate couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe that Stevie's hurt and bewildered eyes could do so much damage. Kate stood as still as she could; trying to fight the urge to fall to her knees and beg the police to let Stevie out of the car and into her arms. As she watched Stevie, Stevie watched her, then, she was gone. Just as the car made its way over the hill, Kate did fall to the ground sobbing.

Now this was just a distant, but painful memory. Even though her name had been cleared and it was uncovered that Sandra had been the culprit all along, Stevie still had nightmares from time to time. Although Kate had never really offered Stevie properly, they had an odd relationship. It really hadn't changed except that fateful day under the windmill; Kate had kissed Stevie in a bid to comfort her. She had no idea where the impulse had come from, but she decided to trust her body rather than her brain this time. To her shock but immense pleasure, Stevie had returned the gentle and needy kiss. They hadn't gone any further than the kissing and gentle touches as neither was ready for more than that, also the fact that Stevie had to go to court. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie had savoured Kate's constant adoration and attempts to make her smile. She hadn't realized how much Kate's opinion meant to her. Presently, she was smiling at Kate's indecision whether or not to wake her. She had awoken long ago, but wanted Kate to come find her. She enjoyed toying with her younger lover. Kate inched over towards Stevie's supposedly sleeping form and reached over, then squealed in shock as she was pulled down onto Stevie. Stevie chuckled softly as she wrapped her arms around the squirming Kate.  
'I thought you were sleeping!' hissed Kate.

Stevie grumbled into Kate's hair, 'Yeah, well, you woke me, didn't you?'  
'Sorry,' mumbled Kate sheepishly.

Stevie played with random strands of Kate's hair, 'It's alright. I just needed a nap. Does Jodi need help with the sheep or something?'  
Kate shook her head, wriggling a bit more to get comfortable in Stevie's lap. Stevie purred quietly, and took pleasure at the sight of Kate's ears going red.  
'Then, why were you looking for me?' asked Stevie, brushing her lips against Kate's ear.

'To tell you that I broke up with Patrick,' whispered Kate.

Stevie was silent for a moment, 'Are you sure you wanted to do that?'  
'More sure than I have ever been,' replied Kate very seriously, turning to face Stevie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie was unsure of how to reply, she had truly given up on Alex, but it wasn't as if the feelings she harboured for their spunky neighbour just disappear overnight. No, this was a lot more complicated than that. However, when she and Kate had gotten together for their first night of physical ecstasy, they had both agreed that this relationship would come with no strings attached. Now, it seemed Kate wanted something more serious. Stevie was not completely surprised by this turn of events; she had been half expecting it.

Kate herself had been warring within, trying to sort out her feelings. Sure she loved Patrick. Despite his previous lack of stability, she had changed him, but he really was only a substitute for Dave. She had never fully gotten over Dave's lack of mutual love, but was willing to accept defeat from Regan. It was the previous morning that Kate had determined that her lust combined with a strong friendship with Stevie was much more powerful than her relationship with Patrick. Later that night, she informed Patrick of her decision. He had taken it better than she had thought. He did not even widen his eyes. In fact, he had explained that during Stevie's tumultuous trial, he noticed that Kate was concerned about Stevie in a way that he could tell she was totally devoted to him. Kate felt terrible when he had said, 'I decided not to say anything because I was living a dream, but I guess you made your decision, I have to get my head out of the clouds and come back to reality. Kate, I just want to tell you that I appreciate all you've done for me.'  
And with that he kissed her one last time on the cheek. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevie was silent throughout Kate's rendition of the previous night's occurrence. She felt a tear trickle down her face. She quickly wiped it away, but not before Kate heard the sniffle. With a very concerned expression, Kate extricated and repositioned herself to sit by Stevie, who was still laid back, though now covering her face in embarrassment. Kate pulled Stevie's hands away and cupped her face, 'I love you, Stevie Hall. I really do.'  
Stevie's face broke out into a bright smile, tears trickling more frequently. Kate sighed in relief and stroked Stevie's face, wiping the tears away with her thumb, 'Why are you crying? Surely I can't be that bad!'  
Stevie laughed and halted Kate's lingering doubts.  
I never said you were bad, at anything,' replied Stevie, eyes twinkling at the last two words.

Kate blushed furiously, hugging Stevie tightly. 'I love you too Kate Manfredi,' whispered Stevie, pressing her lips against Kate's.

In their excitement they got a lot more heated up then they would normally allow themselves outside either one's bedrooms. This was enforced by the embarrassed Regan who coughed loudly, the two breaking apart hastily. Kate was tomato red and Stevie gave Regan a look as if to say "Why did you have to come looking for us now?".

Regan scratched her neck and looked away, 'Yeah, well. Now that I've found you... Jodi is taking us all out for dinner tonight at the new steakhouse that opened up last week, to celebrate our successful sale.'  
'Thank for telling us that Regan. I suppose that would have been the best time to tell everyone about... us,' commented Stevie.

Kate eeped and fainted, luckily Stevie caught her. Regan laughed, 'Ah, well, I think you might be going a little too fast for her.'  
'Maybe,' agreed Stevie.

Regan shrugged, 'Well, as long as you guys are happy. No more trouble with Alex then, hm?'  
'Yeah, I think I'll be alright from now on,' said Stevie, as she laid Kate onto the wide chair, tenderly kissing Kate's face.

THE END

**Well, that's my first McLeod's Daughters femslash fic ever. I was long ago inspired, but just didn't have the time to put it to the keyboard. Seriously, the whole time of Stevie being accused of murder, her dynamics with Kate were all very femslashy potential filled! **


End file.
